The Beginning of the End
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: Tsuna needs to borrow Mukuro's power to break a seal that would benefit the whole family. In the process Mukuro collapses, leaving Tsuna with the ability to confess things he never thought he could. Prequel to Regrets and Decisions


"Do it"

"I can't."

"Tsunayoshi, do it."

Tsuna raised his hands, his dying will flames flickering out. Mukuro stepped behind

him his staff positioned in front of Tsuna, waiting.

"Tsuna, if you don't hurry your flames will die out and you will die."

"I'll hurt you."

"It doesn't matter."

Mukuro pulled his staff closer, bringing Tsuna into his chest. Mukuro held Tsuna protectively, urging him on.

"Mukuro, what if you die."

"I'm here for you."

"Mukuro, that doesn't… I can't."

"TSUNA, do it… _now_."

Tsuna grimaced and closed his eyes, wrapping himself and Mukuro in his dying will flames. He could hear Mukuro groaning in pain. He was hurting him, he wanted to stop but he started to feel so good, he knew that he couldn't.

Mukuro held Tsuna tighter as the flames burnt him. Normally Tsuna's flames were docile unless Tsuna willed them otherwise, but right now it was a different story. Tsuna needed to use a little of Mukuro's power to regain his own. He had to burn Mukuro, and it fucking hurt. He tried to even out his breathing but it was difficult to do. His only option was to hold onto Tsuna as tight as he could.

"M…Mukuro."

"Keep… Keep going Tsuna. Keep going until you… until you've fully regained your power. I'll be fine. I promise. We have to break this seal, and only you can do it."

"I think you mean only we can do it. Without you, you know I wouldn't even be close. I'm glad you're here."

Mukuro couldn't answer, his entire focus was on trying to stay conscious. Tsuna was strong, incredibly strong, he was taking a ton of his power, as well as hurting him more than he thought was possible, but he knew that it had to be done. The seal had to be broken, and only Tsuna could do it.

Mukuro's legs began to waver, slumping down just a little bit.

"Mukuro!"

Tsuna's fire began to lighten as he lost his focus.

"Don't worry about me Tsuna. Focus, you're almost there."

Tsuna bit his lip, trying to ignore Mukuro's pain, though never quite all the way. Breaking this seal was going to help the Vongola become a stronger Famiglia. It was going to give them a whole new grasp on their power. It was time that things started to change, and the change began with this. Though if he killed Mukuro, the family wouldn't be the same.

"Stop it Tsuna. You do realize I can hear what you're thinking if I want too. You remember all of those years ago, when I attempted to steal your body, I managed to get into your mind. It's been a trip since, but I never barged in unless absolutely necessary so please, get your mind off of me and to what you need to be doing!"

"Mukuro I can't! You know that you mean the world to me, and to the family. If I end up killing you, who knows what the family would think."

"Kufufu, you think too highly of me. The family hates me. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Only what happens to you."

"Mukuro you know that's a lie, the family cares about you. But it doesn't matter. If I killed you,_ I _couldn't live with it. Mukuro, you mean everything to me."

Mukuro grunted and stood up straight, repositioning his arms around Tsuna with his staff placed in front of the boy. His breath was ragged, becoming more shallow. The pain was starting to become numb, he was starting to become numb.

"If I mean so much to you Tsuna, then do what I say, let's finish this."

Tsuna gripped his hands into tight fists, not wanting to listen to Mukuro, but knowing that he was right. They could talk about this after the seal was broken because Tsuna was not going to let Mukuro perish. Not after all those years of fighting him. It was time to end it all, to end the pain that Mukuro had put him through.

Somewhere along the way Tsuna began to have feelings towards Mukuro, it was strange. He was practically in love with the very same person that tried to kill him on numerous occasions. He wasn't even sure if god was able to explain this weird phenomenon. All Tsuna knew now was that he was indeed, in love with Mukuro.

"Mukuro, can you hold on for just a few more seconds?"

"Anything for you."

In those few seconds several different things happened. One, Mukuro really did pass out, but somehow he was still standing, two Tsuna regained his strength, and three, the end of Mukuro's staff shattered. Tsuna broke the seal as quickly as he could, catching Mukuro as he fell to the ground. Tsuna looked up and down Mukuro's body, He was burnt badly, bleeding from several of the wounds. His staff lay shattered next to him, that only meant one thing… He had only moments to live.

Tsuna placed his hand over Mukuro's heart, gently releasing some of his dying will, this time it was warmer, safer, gentler. It seeped into Mukuro's chest just into to save him. The staff slowly began to fuse together. Once it was fully restored Tsuna let go, the staff wasn't glowing which meant that Mukuro was still badly wounded, but he was going to live.

Placing a gentle hand on Mukuro's forehead Tsuna spoke, not knowing whether Mukuro could hear him or not.

"You know Mukuro. You really do mean the world to me. I don't know if you know what that means. I can only assume you don't, know with the way you grew up. You really didn't get to feel love did you, to see it in action. I'm sorry you had to grow up like that, it must have been hard for a kid like you. Then again, I do suppose that if you grew up as murderous as you are now, there really isn't much to be sorry for."

Tsuna scoffed, Mukuro as a child was an appealing thought, though quite a scary one as well.

"I fell in love with you around the time we had to go into the future. I saw you y'know, your future self. You helped us with the battle, you fought for us instead of against us. I really was able to see who you were during that battle. Not to mention that your future self is quite the handsome man. Ahh, but anyways. You were kind, I saw how you cared for Chrome, how you still cared for her. She is like a sister to you isn't she. You love her in a different way, though you don't know that do you."

Tsuna took another look at Mukuro's body, grimacing. He knew that his flames would damage a person, but it was difficult to see the damage on someone he cherished so much.

"Mukuro I've been in love with you for years now. The family knows. I told them because I wanted them to accept you for who you were and who you would eventually become. Sure they might still seem standoffish towards you, but it's because they don't want you to hurt me again. The don't want you getting close to me because they are afraid… They still don't trust you, and even at times I'll admit that I don't trust you myself. But in the end I do because I know that you mean well, and that eventually… maybe you'll be good. I don't know if that will ever happen, and I don't know if I'll actually ever tell you that I love you.. but Mukuro you are wanted, you are needed, you are loved. Even If one day I should fall in love with someone else, know that you are still my knight in shining armor, and you helped shape me to who I am today. "

-Twelve years later—

Mukuro looked at the letter, heart stopping. He was too late, he always seemed to be too late. Sitting down he looked at the letter, rereading it several times before it finally sunk in.

_We've decided on forever_

_and forever begins when we,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_and_

_Kyoya Hibari_

_unite in marriage_

_Saturday, the 11 of November_

_at six o'clock in the evening_

_at the Vongola Estate._

…


End file.
